


Christmas Party at the Skelebro’s

by rosered961



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Party, Just bros being bros, Minor Alphys/Undyne, Other, Post-Pacifist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosered961/pseuds/rosered961
Summary: It has been agreed that Frisk's Christmas party will be thrown at the skeleton brother's home. The skeletons get ready for the party and everyone has a good ol' time... Probably.





	Christmas Party at the Skelebro’s

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a gift for an Undertale secret Santa event and posted this on my Tumblr awhile ago. I decided I would post it here as well. Enjoy!

 

“Ding!”  
Sans was laying down on the sofa, watching TV and dozing off when his cell-phone went off. He grabbed it and looked at the screen. It was a notification stating that he received a text from Toriel.

“Dear Sans. Frisk is planning a Christmas party for all their friends and wanted you and Papyrus’s permission to throw the party at your house.”  
Sans stared at the screen for a moment. He wasn't really sure why the kid wanted to throw the party at his house. Wouldn't it be easier to just have their party at their own house?  
“why here?” He asked.  
“Well, the last time Frisk hosted a party here, someone broke my bedroom’s lock, went into my room without my knowledge, and raided my sock drawer.”  
“That’s a little weird.”  
“Tell me about it. I told Frisk that they could not host a party here until I get my bedroom lock fixed. They asked me if it would be okay to throw a Christmas party at a friend’s house instead of here. You were their first choice, but I will understand if you do not want the party at your house.”

Sans thought about it. He didn't want to disappoint Toriel or Frisk, but having a party hosted at his house sounded like a lot of work. Then again, Papyrus would be extremely happy to have a party here. The skeleton brothers never really had a party at their own home. Plus, Sans wouldn't have to force himself out of his home. So it was a win-win for everybody.

“nah, i'm down with it. whatever makes the kid happy.” He replied.  
“Thank you, Sans. Frisk will be happy to know! I’ll also make sure they will take responsibility for their guests. It is in two weeks, Frisk and I will arrive in the morning while the party will start later. Also do not worry about supplies, Frisk and I have it covered.”  
“ok.”  
Sans thought for a moment and typed. “just make sure you bake papyrus’s favorite pie.”  
“Oh? I’m sorry, Sans, but I do not think you ever told me his favorite pie. What is it?  
“it’s papierus.”  
“LOL”  
Sans chuckled and texted. “nice to know you’re getting better at texting.”  
“ ]: )”  
Sans sighed happily. “welp, talk to ya later.”  
“See you later, Sans.”

Sans closed his phone and laid down once again. He would have to tell Papyrus about the Christmas party later, well he had plenty of time to tell him, no need to rush. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Dropping his phone onto the floor in the process.

 

Of course, time tends to fly by fast when you're busy with multiple jobs and napping. Some things just seem to slip one's mind. It happens to everyone, even Sans.  
“SANS!” Papyrus shouted.  
Sans opened his eye-sockets and looked up at his brother.  
“papyrus.” He replied.  
“SANS, IT'S EIGHT IN THE MORNING WHY ARE YOU STILL IN BED!?”  
“why not?”  
“YOU DON'T WANT TO WASTE YOUR MORNING NAPPING, DO YOU?”  
“do I?”  
“DO YOU?”  
“yes, i do.”  
“OH.” Papyrus did not know what how to respond. “WELL THEN, CARRY ON.”  
Papyrus turned around to leave, but then turned back towards Sans. “BY THE WAY, YOU SHOULD REALLY CLEAN YOUR ROOM, IT'S A MESS!”  
“ok, mom.”

Papyrus turned around once again and left. Sans closed his eye sockets and drifted back to sleep. At least he would have if his phone hadn’t gone off. He took his phone out of his pocket and answered.  
“hello?”  
“Hello, Sans, this is Toriel. I just wanted to make sure you were ready for tomorrow night.”  
“tomorrow night?”  
“Yes, tomorrow night. Sans, please tell me you did not forget.”  
“forget what?”  
“The Christmas party? Sans!”  
“calm down, tori. i didn't forget.”  
“Good! Frisk and I will be there in the morning with the supplies. Perhaps you and Papyrus could help?”  
“yeah, yeah, sure.”  
“It also seems that Frisk's guest list was a bit longer then I thought it would be. Your house is big enough for the party, yes?”  
“probably. how many guests are coming?”  
“Well, believe it or not, Frisk tried to invite the whole town! Of course, I told them to invite just their friends and well... Frisk has a lot of friends...”  
“yeah, being the hero of monsterkind will do that to ya. anyways, our house is pretty big, could probably fit a lot, so i wouldn’t worry.”  
“Great! Well, I have to go now. I need to get the last of what we need. I will see you soon.”  
“see ya.”  
Toriel hung up. Sans laid down once again.  
“SANS I MADE BREAKFAST!”  
He opened his eye sockets, again and peeled himself off the cozy bed. He then appeared downstairs in front of the kitchen doorway.  
“OF COURSE YOU WOULD ONLY COME DOWN HERE WHEN FOOD IS MENTIONED.”  
“heh, yeah.”

It wasn't really the mention of food that made Sans get out of bed, it was the fact that eating Papyrus’s food made Papyrus happy. Even if the taste was... indescribable.  
“so, what's for breakfast anyway?”  
“YOU’LL SEE!”  
“ok.”  
Papyrus placed a bowl of burnt corn flakes with a side of dark black crispy toast and dark brown eggs.  
“oh.”  
“SURPRISED? IT’S NOT SPAGHETTI! I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A GREAT IDEA TO EXPLORE OTHER TYPES OF FOODS. I MADE IT EXTRA CRISPY!”  
“yeah, you did.”  
Sans stared at it. Papyrus stared at Sans.  
“WELL?”  
“it's good.”  
“SANS, YOU DIDN'T EVEN TRY IT!”  
“i just know, bro. By the, uh, looks of it.”  
“SANS!”  
Papyrus looked at it and sighed.  
“I MESSED IT UP, DIDN’T I?”  
“uh-”  
“OF COURSE I DIDN'T, THE GREAT PAPYRUS NEVER MESSES ANYTHING UP!”  
“right, bro, if fact you did... eggcellent.”  
“SANS!”  
Sans shrugged and sat down. Papyrus stared at him eagerly.  
“WELL?”  
“well what?”  
“AREN'T YOU GOING TO TRY THIS HOMEMADE BREAKFAST MADE BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS HIMSELF? IT’S GETTING COLD!”  
“well, uh, um...”  
There was no way Sans was going to eat this. He didn't want to make his brother upset, but there was no way he was going to eat this. Then he remembered.  
“so, papyrus, are you excited about tomorrow night?”  
“TOMORROW NIGHT?”  
“yeah, tomorrow night.”  
Sans didn't like that confused look on Papyrus's face. Then he had a sudden realization.  
“oops.”  
“WHAT DO YOU MEAN “OOPS”?”  
“i kind of forgot to tell ya.”  
“TELL ME WHAT!?”  
“tori and the kid are hosting their christmas party here. Tomorrow night. Sorry about that, bro.”  
Papyrus's eye widen. “HERE? AS IN HERE HERE?”  
“yes.”  
“NO!”  
“no?”  
Sans was taken aback. “don't worry, bro, toriel says she would be in charge of supplies. we just have to have the house.”  
“THAT IS INDEED GOOD, BUT THIS HOUSE IS A MESS!”  
“what? no it isn't.”  
“YES IT IS!”  
“no it isn't”  
“YES IT IS!”  
“it's not”  
“IT IS!”  
“not”  
“SANS!” Papyrus stomped one foot onto the ground. “WE NEED TO CLEAN THIS PLACE UP BEFORE TOMORROW NIGHT.”  
“well, toriel and frisk are coming over tomorrow morning to get everything ready.”  
“WELL THEN, WE NEED THE THE HOUSE CLEANED BEFORE TOMORROW MORNING! I DON'T WANT TORIEL AND THE HUMAN TO THINK THAT WE LIVE LIKE SLOBS!”  
Sans rolled his white pupils. “the place is fine, bro.”  
“THE PLACE IS NOT 'FINE, BRO” IT'S A PIGSTY! JUST LIKE YOUR ROOM!”  
“why you gotta hurt me like that, bro?” Sans replied, jokingly. Of course Sans knows that his brother would never have any real intent on hurting someone's feelings.  
“I'M SORRY, BROTHER, BUT IT'S THE TRUTH!”  
“yeah, okay.”  
“THE LEAST YOU COULD DO IS PICK UP YOUR SOCK! I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU DID IT BUT IT'S BEEN SITTING IN THE SAME SPOT LIKE IN OUR OLD HOUSE IN THE UNDERGROUND SINCE WE CAME TO THE SURFACE!”  
Sans shrugged. “magic, my dude.” Papyrus sighed heavy.  
“YOU NEVER SEIZE TO AMAZE ME, SANS.”  
“what can I say? I'm sansational.”  
“PICK UP YOUR SOCK, SANS.”  
“ok”  
To Papyrus amazement, Sans got up from the couch and walked over to the sock. He then picked it up and stuffed it into his jacket pocket.  
“there, happy?”  
“GOOD ENOUGH I GUESS. I BETTER NOT FIND IT IN THE SAME SPOT TOMORROW. I DON'T WANT A REPEAT OF LAST TIME I ASKED YOU TO PICK UP YOUR SOCK.”  
“okay.”  
“SANS!”  
“look, it won't happen again, alright?” Sans winked.  
“IT BETTER NOT! NOW EXCUSE ME, I HAVE TO MAKE SURE THIS HOUSE IS READY FOR TOMORROW. MAYBE YOU COULD CLEAN YOUR ROOM?”  
“why? It's not like anyone will be going into my room.”  
“IT WAS JUST A THOUGHT.”  
“yeah, okay.”

Papyrus walked away to organize and clean the living room and kitchen. Sans sat down where his sock was placed and laid against the wall. His eye-sockets closed and he was now asleep. Papyrus would be happier if Sans would sleep in his bed like any normal monster would, but he didn't want to bother with it right now. He had a job to do. And that was to clean the house for tomorrow. Even if the house was already cleaned enough.

Papyrus wanted to make sure everything was perfect. Maybe he could impress his friends with how clean everything was. Sans, on the other hand couldn’t care less of what others thought. The house was indeed not that messy at all. Maybe Papyrus was just worried about how other people would think of him? Wait, that can't be right. Papyrus? Worried? No way! He's too cool to be worried about things like that. Maybe he just wanted the house to look perfect or something. Whatever, anything that makes Papyrus happy is fine with Sans. Unless it involves physical labor, then that's another story.

After a night of eight hour napping and hard working, it was finally time. Papyrus eagerly waited for Toriel and Frisk to come over. He watched outside the window for their arrival, so he could immediately greet them and invite them in. Sans just layed on the couch, as usual.

After about two hours of “OH! I THINK THEY'RE HERE- WAIT NO, THAT'S NOT THEM, NEVERMIND.” and “cool, bro.” Papyrus saw a light purple jeep pull up.  
“I THINK THAT'S THEM! FOR REAL THIS TIME!” and Papyrus was right. Toriel got out of the vehicle and headed for the trunk.  
“I SEE HER SANS! THEY'RE HERE!” Papyrus shouted and practically ran outside to greet them.  
“cool, bro.” Sans sat up and forced himself off the couch. Which was a really hard thing to do, the couch was really comfy, okay? Sans then waited for the others to come inside. Hopefully, he didn't have to do too much work.

Papyrus walked back inside with a few bags and placed them on the table. Toriel followed behind holding a few bags as well and placed them down with the others. Frisk was also behind Toriel, walking in with a lot of bags. To Sans amusement, Frisk was carrying the most. With three in each hand and one on their head. He wasn't completely surprise, this was the same kid who somehow got though the Underground alive and broke the barrier. How did they do that anyways? Sans couldn't even remember. He never bothered to ask and didn't really care to. So, it'll probably remain a mystery to him until the end of time. He didn't really care. They were all free and living life on the surface and that's all that matters.  
“heya, kiddo.” Sans greeted Frisk. Frisk waved.  
“So, how's life?”  
Frisk gave him a thumbs up.  
“good to know.”  
Frisk walked over to him after placing down the final bags and smiled. “Thanks for letting me have my party here.” They said.  
“No problem.” Sans replied. “dunno why you would want your party here, though.”  
Frisk shrugged.  
“well, as long as no one steals my socks, we’re good.”  
Frisk giggled and nodded. Toriel walked over and asked in a sweet voice. “Sans, are you going to help us set up?”  
“I dunno, tori, sounds like a lot of work.”  
“Oh, it is not a lot. You do not have to worry about having too much work to do.”

Before Sans could reply, Papyrus walked over and stood over him. “SANS, I THINK YOU SHOULD HELP! BUT IF YOU REALLY AREN'T GOING TO HELP, WHICH ISN’T SURPRISING AT ALL, THEN I-” Papyrus turned to face Toriel. “AM MORE WILLING TO HELP!”  
Toriel giggled. “Thank you, Papyrus. I expected you would be.”  
Sans rolled his eyes. “eh, fine, i’ll help.”  
Toriel smiled. “Thank you, Sans. Even if you helped a little bit, it will be very appreciated.”  
Papyrus stood up straight. “WELL, WHAT SHALL WE DO FIRST?”

Toriel thought about it. “Hmmm, well I am going to set up the food and bake a few treats. Frisk is going to set up the decorations. Perhaps, you could help one of us.”  
Papyrus grin wided. “OH, I COULD HELP YOU COOK!”

A small drop of sweat dropped from Toriel’s forehead as she remembered the last time Papyrus and Undyne helped her cook something. Her eyes looked away.  
“Um, well, I-”  
“actually, bro, i think frisk wants you to help them instead.” Sans cut her off, but it was for a good reason. Frisk, going along with it, smiled and nodded at Papyrus.  
“WELL, WHY DIDN’T THEY JUST SAY SOMETHING? I WOULD LOVE TO HELP FRISK! SORRY, TORIEL, BUT COOKING WITH THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL HAVE TO WAIT FOR ANOTHER DAY.”  
Toriel sighed with relief. “Oh, I don’t mind at all, thank you.”  
“HEY, MAYBE TOMORROW WE COULD GET TOGETHER WITH UNDYNE AGAIN AND COOK A GREAT PLATE OF SPAGHETTI!”  
“Uh, that’s a maybe. Let us focus on setting things up for the party. ”  
“OH, OF COURSE!”

Papyrus and Frisk grabbed the decorations from the table and got straight to work. Toriel grabbed the baking supplies and entered the kitchen with Sans following behind. Toriel set the supplies on the counter and turned towards Sans. “I did not know what you had, so I bought what I thought we would need.”  
“well, we should have the right utensils, you know how much papyrus loves to cook.” Sans said, remembering the breakfast Papyrus had made him yesterday morning.  
“Yeah…” Toriel replied, she seemed really unsure. Sans noticed this.  
“What’s wrong?” He asked.  
“Oh, nothing.” She sighed and tried to make her words sound as palete as possible. “Well, actually. Sans, I do not mean to be rude, but your brother isn’t... the best at cooking...” She smiled awkwardly and sighed once again. “...I’m sorry.”  
“he’s getting better.” Sans assured.  
“Oh, is he? Good for him.” Toriel checked the oven for any lingering pans and preheated the oven. She then grabbed a big round bowl and starting mixing up some batter she had made. “I already have some food made. Some people are bringing food too. We only have to worry about the cookies.”  
“alright.” sans replied.  
“Sans, do you think I could maybe teach Papyrus how to cook? If he’s okay with it?” She asked.  
“I dunno, he already has Undyne teaching him.”  
“Maybe I could teach them both?”  
“maybe.”

Sans attempted to sneak his finger in the batter to get a taste. Toriel noticed and pulled the bowl away from him. “Sans! This is for the party, you can have some cookies at the party!” Toriel scolded.  
“yeah i know, but i like the batter more.”  
“Eating raw dough is unhealthy.”  
“wow, you sound just like papyrus.”  
“Nyeh heh heh!” Toriel tried to mimic Papyrus’s laugh. She tried. Sans chuckled.

It was a long morning, cooking cookies and joking around. Toriel was doing most of the cooking while Sans watched and tried a few times to steal a taste of the deliciously uncooked dough. Of course, Papyrus and Frisk were also busy setting decorations up. They even had a Christmas tree set up.  
“is that a figure of mettaton on top of the tree?” sans asked.  
“INDEED IT IS, BROTHER. FRISK AND I HAVE BOTH AGREED TO PUT UP OUR FAVORITE STAR RIGHT ON TOP OF OUR TREE! I SUPPLIED THE STAR OF COURSE.” Papyrus replied, boldly. Toriel chuckled. “Well, it’s not the star I imagined, but if it makes you two happy then I don’t see a reason why it couldn’t stay.”  
“YES!” Papyrus cheered. Frisk gave a thumbs up.  
“I’m sure Mettaton will also be glad to see himself on top of our tree.”  
“I DO HOPE SO. I KNOW SO!” Papyrus then had a realization. “WAIT, IS METTATON COMING TONIGHT?”  
Frisk nodded.  
“OH MY GOD! I’M GOING TO MEET METTATON! OH MY GOD! METTATON’S COMING TO MY HOUSE!” Papyrus shouted in excitement.  
“We assume so.” Toriel responded. “Frisk did sent him an invite.”  
Sans leaned over to Toriel. “you are sure he is coming, right?” He whispered. Hoping that his brother would not be disappointed if his idol didn’t come.  
“Yes. In fact, he told us that he was going to bring over a beautiful steak.” Toriel replied.  
“all steak is beautiful.” Sans said.  
“I JUST CAN’T BELIEVE I’M GOING TO MEET METTATON!”  
“i bet mettaton will be happy to meet a cool fan like you, bro.” Sans said. “Then again, he’s probably met a ton of cool fans.”  
“SANS!” Papyrus yelled.Toriel laughed.  
“cool down, bro, none of them were as cool as you.”  
“THAT’S RIGHT, BROTHER! I’M THE COOLEST FAN METTATON WILL EVER MEET! MAYBE HE’LL EVEN WANT ME TO BE HIS FRIEND!”  
“Sure, bro.”  
“We still have some time until the guests arrive.” Toriel told them. “Is everything ready?”  
Frisk nodded. “OF COURSE! EVERYTHING IS READIED TO PERFECTION!” Papyrus assured.  
“Excellent. I believe we all deserve a good break before they come.”  
“The great papyrus doesn’t need a break!” A question then came to Papyrus’s mind. “WAIT. I ALREADY KNOW METTATON IS COMING, BUT WHAT ABOUT UNDYNE? IS SHE COMING?”  
Frisk nodded.  
“AND HER FRIEND, ALPHYS?”  
Frisk nodded again.  
“AND THE DOG FROM OLD ROYAL GUARD?”  
Frisk nodded again.  
“AND THE ANNOYING DOG?”  
Frisk nodded, again.  
“AND THE GHOST THAT USE TO LIVE NEXT DOOR TO UNDYNE?”  
Frisk, again, nodded.  
“THE GHOST’S SNAILS?”  
Frisk shrugged.  
“WHAT ABOUT THE OLD TURTLE THAT LIVED NEXT DOOR TO THE GHOST’S SNAIL’S?”  
Frisk shrugged again.  
“THE TEMMIES?”  
Frisk nodded. Their head was starting to hurt.  
“EVERYONE I KNOW?”  
Frisk shrugged. They were starting to get tired of this game. Toriel and Sans looked questionly at each other.  
“OH! WHAT ABOUT MY FRIEND THE TALKING FLOWER?”  
Frisk stared at him.  
“he’s grounded, sorry bro.” Sans replied.  
“DARN IT. WELL, AT LEAST METTATON WILL BE THERE.”  
“he’ll be here.” Sans corrected.  
“THAT’S WHAT I MEANT, SANS!” Papyrus angrily shouted at him.  
“Children behave.” Toriel said, half joking, but half telling them to actually behave as if they were her actual children.  
“I’M NOT A CHILD!” Papyrus replied.  
“you sure?” Sans said.  
“OF COURSE I’M SURE!”  
“just making sure.”  
“WAIT! YOU SHOULD KNOW, YOU’RE MY BROTHER!”  
“you sure?”  
“WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?”  
“don’t worry, bro, i’m sure i’m your brother.”  
“OKAY? I WASN’T EVEN WORRIED IN THE FIRST PLACE! I’M COMPLETELY ONE HUNDRED PERCENT POSITIVE THAT WE ARE INDEED BROTHERS.”  
“yes, we are and without you, i would be sans a brother.” Sans winked.  
“WHAT? I DON’T UNDERSTAND?”  
“don’t worry bro, we’ll be forever font bros.”  
“YOU ARE SO WEIRD.”  
“you sure?”

Toriel and Frisk both watched their conversation. They can be very entertaining to watch sometimes. Frisk suddenly realized that they were forgetting something. They quickly ran over to the table and grabbed a bag. They then ran over to Sans.  
“huh? What is it kiddo?”  
Frisk grabbed a hat from the bag and placed it on Sans’s head. Then they grabbed a fake white beard and placed it on Sans.  
“oh oh oh.”  
“SANTA?” Papyrus questioned.  
“sansta” Sans replied.  
“NO.” Papyrus looked at Frisk’s bag. “DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING FOR ME?”  
Frisk nodded and reached into their bag. Papyrus kneeled down to make it easier for Frisk to place a hat, no it was more of a headband placed on top of his head. They also placed something on his nose.  
“heh heh heh. heya, rudolph.” Sans replied to Papyrus’s new accrearies.  
“RUDOLPH?”  
Frisk then placed an elf hat on top of their own head.  
“Oh, good. I now have an elf to do all my work for me, whatta say, kiddo?” Sans asked.  
Frisk smiled and shook their head, no.  
“OH! WHAT ABOUT TORIEL!” Papyrus asked.  
“Oh, no. I’m fine.” Toriel responded.  
“She’s Mrs. Claus!” Frisk replied.  
“she’s your mother.” Sans told Frisk.  
“WAIT, SHE IS?” Papyrus questioned.  
“I’m everyone’s mother, apparently.” Toriel sighed and half smiled. Sans snorted.  
“WAIT! THEN WHO'S YOUR MOTHER? OH! CAN I BE YOUR MOTHER?” Papyrus asked Toriel.  
“Uh, no, no, that won’t be necessary.” Sans laughed and Toriel chuckled nervously. Frisk smirked.

 

 

That’s when Toriel realized what time it was. “Oh, everyone, the party is starting very shor-”  
Toriel was interrupted by a loud knock at the door. “Oh! I’ll get that-” She was then interrupted by the door being thrown off.  
“NGAHHH!” Undyne shouted as the door flew off its hinges.”  
“Undyne, No!” Alphys, who was behind her, yelled meekly. Undyne looked at the door and then at Toriel, who wore a scorned look on her face.  
“Heh, oops, my bad. Sorry! I will totally pay for it later! Uh, yeah.” Undyne picked up the door and attempted to place back on. It fell over. “Um, yeah, so, when’s the party?”  
“YOU’RE THE FIRST ONES HERE!” Papyrus said, optimistically.  
“O-oh, uh, we’re not too early, are we?” Alphys asked.  
“Oh no, you’re just on time.” Toriel replied.  
Toriel was right, a few minutes later Asgore was at the front doorway.  
“Um, may I come in?” Asgore asked politely, looking at the broken door on the floor. Toriel sighed. “I suppose so, you were invited.” Asgore smiled awkwardly and walked in.  
Sans leaned towards Toriel and whispered. “you invited your ex?”  
“It was Frisk who invited him. They were the one who sent the invites.”  
“if you had it your way, would he be invited?”  
“I will not respond to that question.”  
“I completely understand.”  
Asgore placed a box of Golden Flower tea on the table. “I brought some tea in case anyone wanted any.”  
“Were we supposed to bring food?” Alphys asked.  
“It was optional.” Toriel responded. “We have plenty of food, so do not worry.”  
“Good, cause I brought nothing!” Undyne said. “Except for my nerdy girlfriend!” Undyne wrapped her arm around Alphys while Alphys blushed.  
“WELL, I BROUGHT MY HOUSE!” Papyrus responded.  
“i brought me.” said Sans.  
“Uh, okay?” Undyne smiled.  
The dogs from the royal guard were the ones that came next. Dogamy, Dogaressa, Lesser Dog, and Greater dog. Everyone greeted each other. Then Dogamy and Dogaressa noticed the mistletoe placed above the front door, so naturally they kissed each other.

Undyne then had an amazing idea. She ran under it after the two dogs walked away and got into position. “Alphys, come here!”

Alphys walked over to where she was standing. “What is it?” Undyne then smooched her on the lips causing the surprised girl to go red in the face. “U-Undyne!?” Undyne laughed and pointed at the mistletoe. “I had to do it!” She said.  
“Did you have to do it in front of the child?” Toriel asked. “Wait, Frisk, I thought I told you not to put the mistletoe up?”  
Frisk shrugged. Alphys covered her face while Undyne grinned with pride.  
“hey guys, random question.” Sans cutted in. “if athletes get athlete's foot, then what do you think astronauts get?”  
“I am not sure, Sans.” Toriel replied.  
“How does that question even relate to what just happened!?” Undyne shouted.  
“because it’s missile-toe” Sans answered.  
Toriel laughed loudly and Frisk chuckled quietly.  
“Oh, very funny.” Undyne said, sarcastically.  
“THAT WASN’T FUNNY AT ALL! SANS, PLEASE DON’T TELL ANY MORE AWFUL JOKES AT THIS PARTY!” Papyrus shouted.  
“Oh, I do not think his jokes are awful.” Toriel responded. “In fact, I believe them to be quite humerus.”  
“good one, tori.” Sans chuckled.  
“NO! NOT YOU TOO!” Papyrus shouted once again.  
“jeez, calm down papyrus, no need to get mad, we’re skeletons, nothing gets under our skin.”  
“WE DON’T EVEN HAVE SKIN!” Papyrus yelled.  
“Now, now. There is no need to yell.” Toriel said. “We are at a party with guests, we should not start any fights, alright?”  
Papyrus’s face turned red in embarrassment. “OH, OF COURSE. I AM SO SORRY, TORIEL. IT WASN'T MY FAULT, REALLY, IT WAS MY BROTHER WHOSE ANNOYING ME!”  
“fine, bro, i'll leave you abone.”  
“SEE WHAT I MEAN!?”  
Toriel giggled. Asgore walked over and decided to join the fun. “Hey, it’s not your brother’s fault that you do not find him punny.”  
Toriel stopped and frowned. “Okay, everyone, I think that is enough joking for now.”  
“FINALLY, YOU AGREE WITH ME!”  
Asgore gave a sad, disappointed look while Toriel walked over to talk to the other guests. Sans shrugged. “i said i would stop.” Papyrus glared suspiciously at him.  
“what, bro? do i got something in my teeth?” Sans asked.  
Papyrus shook his head at him and turned away.  
“jeez, tough crowd.” Sans shrugged again.

After a few more guests arrived, including a few Temmies and Bob, Mettaton finally arrived in his more humanoid, also known as his EX form. “Hello, everyone, I, Mettaton, have arrived.” He said while striking a marvelous pose. A few monsters clapped.

“Yeah and he’s late.” Undyne muttered, rolling her eyes.  
Alphys went up to him. “Mettaton, what took you so long? I was s-starting to worry that you weren’t coming.”  
“I’m here now, aren't I?” He smirked.  
Undyne scoffed. “What took you so long? Don’t tell me you waited just so you could be fashionably late.”  
Mettaton grinned at her. “Well, you know what people say. The best is always saved for last.”  
“You lost the directions I gave you, didn’t you?” Alphys asked.  
“Maybe.” He replied quickly and looked away. That’s when he noticed something that caught his eye. Well, at least something that could steer this conversation in another direction. “Oh! What a lovely tree!” He walked right over to the Christmas tree. Alphys followed behind with Undyne beside her. He studied the tree and smiled at his reflexion in one of the shiny ornaments. “Wouldn’t you agree, Alphys?” He asked.  
“Oh, uh, yeah, I g-guess.”  
Mettaton looked up at the tree and noticed what was used for the star. “And look who's on top, a perfect choice!” Undyne sighed when she saw what or who was used as the star.  
“Seriously?” She rolled her eyes. Alphys shrugged.  
“every tree needs a star.” Sans said as he walked from behind the tree.  
“Where did you come from!?” Undyne yelled.  
“the underground.” He replied.  
“And you are?” Mettaton asked.  
“sans the skeleton. this is my house.”  
“Oh. Well, you know who I am. I bet you must be delighted to be in my presence.”  
“yeah, sure. my brother, papyrus is way more excited to see you then i am. he’s a big fan.”  
“Is he now?”  
“yeah, he gets easily excited about certain things. maybe you should talk to him a little, make his day, ya know?”  
“Or you could stay away from him and not ruin his innocence with your presence.” Undyne cutted in, glaring at Mettaton. Mettaton responded with a dry laugh.  
“Oh, darling, how kind of you.”  
“It wasn’t a compliment!?” Undyne continued to glare at him. Mettaton simply gave her a smirk and walked away.  
“I swear that robot gets on my nerves!” Undyne looked over at her girlfriend. “No offense, Alphys.”  
Alphys sighed. “None taken.”  
Undyne smiled softly and stared deep into her eyes. “You know I love you, right?”  
Alphys blushed. “Y-yeah. I l-love you too.”  
“and i love food.” Sans interrupted.  
“Will you just go?” Undyne shouted.  
“U-Undyne, don’t be so harsh! Sorry, Sans, she didn’t mean it...”  
“nah, don’t worry about it. i gotta go anyways, gotta make sure the guests are happy, ya know?” Sans slid back behind the tree. Undyne quickly looked behind it and saw that he was completely gone. “How does he do that!?” She yelled and looked at Alphys. Alphys smiled awkwardly and shrugged.

Meanwhile, Napstablook and Shyren where both in a corner,talking quietly to one and another. Papyrus walked up to them without either of them noticing.  
“HELLO! ARE YOU TWO ENJOYING YOURSELVES AT THE HOME OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS?” He asked loudly. Napstablook, shocked, faded away while Shyren hid her face. Papyrus grinned. “I’LL TAKE THAT AS A YES!”  
“Oh, don’t mind them darling, they’re a little shy.”  
Papyrus turned around towards the voice behind him. It was none other than Mettaton himself!  
“METTATON!” Papyrus shouted with glee. Mettaton smiled, he always loved it when he was recognized.  
“The one and only!” He said. “And you must be Papyrus.”  
“YOU KNOW ME!?” Papyrus gasped with excitement. “I MEAN, OF COURSE YOU DO! I’M THE GREAT PAPYRUS! YOU MUST OF HEARD ABOUT MY GREATNESS!”  
Mettaton blinked, without losing his charmed smile. “Uh, yeah, by the way, I love your tree. Whoever's idea it was to put me on top made the right decision.”  
“OH! THAT WAS ME! AND FRISK TOO! I KNEW WE MADE THE RIGHT DECISION! I ALWAYS MAKE THE RIGHT DECISION!”  
“Do you now?” Mettaton looked over at Undyne who was giving him a suspicious glare. His eyes wandered to the other side of the house where Sans was standing. He waved at him. Weird, he could of sworn Sans was just with Alphys and Undyne.  
“I DO! WELL MAYBE, NOT ALL THE TIME, BUT ALL THE TIME!”  
Mettaton looked back at him. “Oh, is that so? Well, concerning the fact that you’re a fan of me, I’d say so!”  
“YEAH! I’M YOUR YOUR BIGGEST AND COOLEST FAN!”  
“You are centrally the loudest.”  
“THANK YOU! I HAVE NEVER MISSED A SINGLE SHOW!” Papyrus gleamed. “OH! COULD I GET A PICTURE WITH YOU?”  
“Oh, of course, darling. I always love taking pictures with my fans.”  
“GREAT!”

Papyrus pulled out his cellphone out of his pocket and adjusted it to take the photo. Mettaton wrapped his arms around Papyrus’s shoulder and leaned his head in close to Papyrus’s. Mettaton flashed the camera a dazzling grin. The phone made a snapping sound as it took the photo. Papyrus showed Mettaton the picture and Mettaton gave him a nod of approval.  
“THANK YOU! I CAN’T WAIT TO SHOW MY ONLINE FRIENDS THAT I MET METTATON!”  
“That’s wonderful, darling. I’m sure they’ll be jealous knowing that Mettaton was at your house.”  
“THEY’RE PROBABLY ALREADY JEALOUS OF MY GREATNESS!”  
Mettaton chuckled. “Right. Well, it was nice talking to you, Papyrus darling. Now, excuse me, I’m going to check out the food table. I want to know if anyone atemy face yet.”  
“WHAT?”  
“Oh, it’s a specialty. A steak in the shape of my lovely face. I was going to bring something else, but Toriel said no to my first offer, so I went with my face instead. Want to see?”  
“SURE!”  
Mettaton walked over to the food table with Papyrus following him.He looked over it. He pointed out the steak which had dog prints all over it.  
“Okay, who stepped on my face?”  
“”I HAVE A SNEAKING SUSPICION OF WHO IT WAS.”  
“Well, I hope they were stepping on it in my honor.”  
“I WOULD DEFINITELY STEP ON YOUR FACE IN HONOR, METTATON!”  
“Just don’t actually step on my face.”  
“I WOULD EVER ONLY STEP ON YOUR FACE WITH YOUR PERMISSION.”  
“Thanks…” Mettaton looked over at the other food, despite being inferior to his face, it did look good especially the desert foods. However, he did notice something interesting with the cookies, partially the cookies in the shape of little Christmas stockings. “Is… that an actual sock?” He pointed it out to Papyrus. There it was, a dirty white sock lined up with the other stocking cookies as if it was meant to be there. Papyrus immediately recognized the sock.  
“SANS!” Papyrus yelled out in anger. The skeleton in name shrugged.  
“oops, how did that get there?” Sans said, knowing full well how it got there.  
“I DON’T KNOW SANS, HOW DID IT GET THERE?” Papyrus asked angrily, knowing that Sans knew the answer.  
“i dunno, guess we’ll never know.”  
“SANS!” Papyrus looked over at Mettaton who was watching their quick exchange. “SORRY, METTATON, MY BROTHER MUST OF PLACED IT THERE ON ACCIDENT. PLEASE FORGIVE HIM!”  
“Don’t worry, darling, I wasn’t offended at all.”  
“GOOD!” Papyrus picked up the sock and placed it on top of Sans’s head. Mettaton smiled.  
“Well, I’m going to check up on a few friends of mine here. It was a pleasure talking to you, Papyrus. I hope the rest of the party goes great for you.”  
“YOU TOO, METTATON!”  
Mettaton nodded and walked away to where Shyren and Napstablook were.  
“WOW, SANS, I CAN’T BELIEVE IT! I ACTUALLY GOT TO TALK TO METTATON!”  
“i can’t believe that steak is going to waste. It should be a crime.”  
“YOUR LAZINESS SHOULD BE A CRIME.”  
“i guess when the police come for me, i will be under a rest.”  
“YOU KNOW WHAT? I SHOULDN’T EVEN BE MAD! I GOT TO MEET METTATON IN PERSON AND HE’S STILL IN MY HOUSE. WHO KNOWS MAYBE WE COULD BECOME FRIENDS!”  
“i’m happy for ya, bro.”  
“THANK YOU, BROTHER! THIS IS THE BEST PARTY I’VE EVER BEEN TO!”  
“Better than that costume party?”  
“I DIDN’T TALK TO METTATON AT THAT PARTY, SO I’D SAY YES!”  
“cool. i’m glad you’re having fun.”  
Undyne walked over to Papyrus dragging Alphys along. “Papyrus, I saw you and Mettaton were talking to each other. Everything alright?” She asked.  
“EVERYTHING IS MORE THAN ALRIGHT, EVERYTHING IS GREAT! WHY WOULDN’T EVERYTHING NOT BE ALRIGHT?” Papyrus replied with enthusiasm  
in his voice.  
“Just making sure.” Undyne replied, not lowering her suspicion.  
“MAKING SURE OF WHAT?”  
“Making sure that you’re having a great time!” Undyne lied. To be honest, She was just making sure Mettaton didn’t ruin his innocence or hurt his feelings. “And it looks like you are!”  
“I GOT TO MEET METTATON!”  
“Wait, didn’t you already meet before we left the Underground?” Undyne asked.  
“WELL, NOT REALLY. WE DIDN’T TALK THEN, BUT WE DID TODAY!”  
“If you really wanted to talk to Mettaton why didn’t you just ask me or Alphys? You do know Alphys and him are friends, right?”  
Papyrus stared at Undyne then at Alphys then at Sans and then back at Undyne.  
“ANYWAYS, I CAN’T BELIEVE I GOT TO TALK WITH METTATON!” Papyrus repeated, joy still ringing in his voice.  
“proud of you, bro.” Sans said.  
“U-uh, yeah. Anyways, i-it’s kind of getting late. It’s been fun.” Alphys said.  
“Yeah! See ya, Papyrus! And good night!”  
“GOOD NIGHT UNDYNE-” Undyne grabbed Papyrus and gave his head a noogie. “HEY!”  
“GOODBYE NOOGIE!” Undyne yelled as she let him go.  
“see ya.” Sans said.  
Undyne and Alphys walked away waving while Papyrus rubbed his head.  
“IS IT REALLY THAT LATE ALREADY?” Papyrus asked his brother.  
“i guess so. almost everyone has left. Plus, it’s past your bedtime.”  
WOWIE! I DIDN’T EVEN NOTICE- HEY, WAIT! I DON’T HAVE A BEDTIME! I GO TO BED WHENEVER I WANT TO!”  
“sure, bro.”  
“I DON'T EVEN SLEEP! IT WASTES TOO MUCH TIME!”  
“what were you doing last night?”  
“I WAS… NIGHT DREAMING. WITH MY EYES CLOSED. IN MY BED.”  
“alright, i believe ya.” Sans grabbed some of the paw printed steak and ate it.  
“DISGUSTING!” Papyrus yelled.  
“what? It’s still good.”  
“YOU REALLY DON’T HAVE ANY STANDARDS, DO YOU?”  
“hey. mettaton’s about to leave, maybe you should go say goodbye to him while you still have the chance.” Sans said.  
“OH! YOU’RE RIGHT! I’LL GO RIGHT NOW!” Papyrus ran over to Mettaton while Sans watched him. Mettaton was talking to his friends when Papyrus called out to him.  
“METTATON! I HEARD YOU WERE LEAVING NOW, IS THAT CORRECT?”  
Mettaton turned towards the skeleton. “Why, yes, darling. I’m a busy man, so I can’t stay for long.”  
“WELL, I JUST WANTED TO SAY GOODBYE WHEN YOU LEAVE. WHICH IS NOW. GOODBYE.”

Mettaton smiled and placed his hand on Papyrus’s shoulder. “See you later, darling.” He then left for the door, Shyren and Napstablook following behind. Papyrus watched as they left and ran back to Sans.  
“DID YOU HEAR THAT, SANS? HE SAID “SEE YOU LATER.” DOES THAT MEAN WE’LL MEET AGAIN?”  
“probably, bro.”  
“YES! THEN WE’LL BE FRIENDS!”  
“cool, bro. just don’t forget me when you’re famous.”  
“I’M ALREADY FAMOUS! I HAVE MANY GREAT FRIENDS AND THEY ALL THINK I’M GREAT!”  
“they know you’re great.”  
“VERY TRUE! I’M GLAD WE CAN AGREE ON SOMETHING FOR ONCE.”  
“yeah.”  
Toriel walked over to them, smiling. “So, how are you two doing?” She asked.  
“WE’RE DOING GREAT! THE PARTY WAS SUCCESS!” Papyrus replied.  
“there’s still one guest left.” Sans said.

Suddenly, a small white dog ran out of the kitchen and jumped onto the table. The dog then absorbed every piece of food cram left on the table. He then ran out the door. Papyrus stared at the table in disbelief.  
“guess that’s everybody.”  
“Well, at least we do not have to worry about leftovers.” Toriel said.  
“I REALLY HATE THAT DOG!” Papyrus yelled.  
“who could hate a dog?” Sans replied.  
“WELL, I STRONGLY DISLIKE THAT DOG.”  
“better, i guess.”  
“WELL, BESIDES A FEW LITTLE TROPLES, THAT WAS A GREAT PARTY!”  
“I agree, thank you again for all of your help.” Toriel replied. Frisk nodded showing that they agreed.  
“THANK YOU FOR HAVING YOUR PARTY AT OUR HOUSE!” Papyrus replied.  
“Uh-huh.” Sans said.  
“OH! FRISK, BEFORE YOU LEAVE I WAS WONDERING, DO YOU THINK YOU AND I COULD GO MEET FLOWERY? IT’S BEEN AWHILE SINCE I SEEN HIM AND I FELT BAD THAT HE DIDN’T MAKE IT TO TODAY’S PARTY.”  
Frisk looked over at Sans who simply shrugged.  
“Sure. As long as it’s okay with Sans.” Frisk replied.  
“i don’t see why not. just make sure the flower doesn’t cause any trouble.”  
“OKAY! THEN I’LL SEE YOU TOMORROW!” Papyrus said happily.  
“By the way Papyrus, his name’s Flowey.” Frisk said.  
“OH, RIGHT.”  
“Well, goodbye and have a nice night you two.” Toriel said.  
Frisk waved and left to the car. Toriel closed the door behind her and they were off.  
Sans yawned and stretched his arms. “well, what a long day. I think imma head for bed.”  
“WAIT! DON’T YOU WANT TO READ A STORY!” Papyrus asked.  
“oh, sure bro. Let’s go.”  
The two brothers walked upstairs and into Papyrus’s room.Sans grabbed a children's book from the bookshelf, wondering why Papyrus still wanted bedtime stories before bed. Papyrus layed down on his bed, happy to let his brother read him to bed. Sans must really like reading stories to people.  
After reading the book to Papyrus, Sans put it back on the bookshelf. “welp, goodnight, bro.  
“GOODNIGHT, BROTHER.” Papyrus replied.

What a day, Sans thought. He was glad everything went well. He laid down on his own bed and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep. One of the only things he ever cared about, was his brother’s happiness and seeing how happy he was today, made him happy.


End file.
